Tanaka Anri
|image = Yityfjuyhgjkhgk.jpg |caption = Tanaka Anri, 2013 |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = O |zodiac = |height = 155cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Singer |active = 2004-2010 |agency = (2004-2010) |label = (2004-2010) |group = Hello Pro Egg |generation = 1st Generation |acts = Hello Pro Egg |join = June 20, 2004 |left = June 5, 2010 |days = 5 Years, 11 Months, 17 Days }} Tanaka Anri (田中杏里) is a former member of Hello Pro Egg under Hello! Project. She joined in 2004 as a member of Hello Pro Egg through the auditions held. In late 2010, Tanaka withdrew from Hello Pro Egg. Biography 2002 In 2002, Tanaka was a member of the entertainment agency Moon The Child. 2004 Tanaka Anri joined Hello! Project as a member of Hello Pro Egg in June 2004 when she passed the auditions alongside twenty-nine other girls. The aim of the group was to prepare the young girls for their debut into the world of entertainment, as such Tanaka received free dance and vocal training alongside the other Eggs. In September 2004, Tanaka became a futsal trainee alongside Kawashima Miyuki, Korenaga Miki, and Muto Mika. A month later, she and Muto Mika became members of Gatas Youth In November she participated in the 2004 Osaka and Tokyo Hello! Project Sports Festival. 2006 Tanaka continued her training and performed as a backing dancer along with the other Eggs during Hello! Project concerts. In 2006 she once again participated in the Hello! Project 2006 Sports Festival. When Mix Gatas was formed in August, it was revealed that Tanaka Anri had left Little Gatas due to academic commitments. From then on, her activities as a Hello Pro Egg member were limited, but she still attended lessons. 2007 She, along with all of the members of Hello Pro Egg, officially debuted in concert- in the Shinjin Kouen concert series. 2010 In April, she entered Tokyo Woman's Christian University, where she majored in English Literature and Culture. That same year, she withdrew from Hello Pro Egg. Her last performance as a member was on June 5, 2010 at the 2010 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 6gatsu ~Yokohama HOP!~. 2011 On November 25, 2011 it was announced that Tanaka would be joining the talent agency “Macbee Pro”, The agency is co-produced by the makers of the Bijin Tenkei app. 2012 On May 18, it was announced that she graduated from Macbee Pro. On October 20, she auditioned for Saitama Gotoji Idol Project. Profile *'Name:' Tanaka Anri (田中杏里) *'Nickname:' Anchan (アンちゃん) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace: '''Tokyo, Japan *'Western Zodiac': Taurus *'Eastern Zodiac:' Goat *'Bloodtype:' O *'Height:' 155cm *'Specialty:' Running, Cooking *'Dislikes:' Snakes *'Favorite Food:' Cherries *'Least Favorite Food:' Eggplant *'Looks Up To:' Matsuura Aya *'Hello! Project groups:''' **Hello Pro Egg (2004–2010) **Little Gatas (2004–2006) Appearances Concerts *2008.05.25 Hello Pro Egg Delivery Station! 04 (ハロプロエッグデリバリーステーション！04) *2005.??.?? Hello! Project 2005 Winter All Stars Dairanbu Television *2003 Mogu Mogu GOMBO (モグモグGOMBO) Other *2004.??.?? 2004 Osaka and Tokyo Hello! Project Sports Festival Trivia *She enrolled in Tokyo Woman's Christian University in 2010. *Has a habit of subconciously making weird faces. *Her favorite spot is her room. *Her Little Gatas uniform number was #16. *She stopped playing futsal in August 2006 to focus on her academics *She started as a futsal trainee for Gatas Brilhantes H.P. with Kawashima Miyuki, Korenaga Miki and Muto Mika (September 2004). *She went to Osaka and Tokyo's H!P Sports Festival (November 2004). *She shares the same last name with Morning Musume 6th generation member Tanaka Reina, and former Hello Pro Kenshuusei member Tanaka Karen. Gallery Anri8.jpg|2008 Anri7.jpg|2007 es:Tanaka Anri Category:1991 Births Category:2004 Additions Category:Little Gatas Category:Gatas Brilhantes H.P. Category:Blood Type O Category:Members from Tokyo Category:April Births Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:2010 Departures Category:Taurus Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Formers Category:1st Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:Members who formerly attended university Category:Goat